Repeated access to a subject's vascular system, for example, for intravenous drug delivery, for withdrawal of bodily fluids, or for extracorporeal treatments such as hemodialysis, can be established by a variety of medical devices. In some embodiments, a device includes a port and a catheter. The port includes a cavity defined by a housing and a septum through which a needle can penetrate to deliver fluid to the cavity. The septum can be made of, for example, a self-sealing silicone. The port can be placed extracorporeally or implanted subcutaneously. In embodiments in which the port is placed extracorporeally, the catheter has a proximal end that is in fluid communication with the cavity of the port, a body portion that extends through the subject's skin, and a distal end that is in fluid communication with the vascular system, e.g., implanted in a vein. In embodiments in which the port is implanted subcutaneously, the catheter is also implanted subcutaneously and extends from the port cavity to the vascular system. In both types of ports, fluid delivered through the septum to the port cavity can be delivered to the vascular system via the catheter.
During use, the port and the catheter can be subject to infection. For example, for subcutaneously implanted ports, bacteria can be transferred from the subject's skin to the port cavity and the catheter when the needle penetrates the skin and the septum. The bacteria can infect the port cavity, the catheter, and bodily tissue surrounding the device, exposing the subject to risk. The infection can spread and become systemic, exposing the subject to greater health risk.